battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Planets in Roleplay
This is a list of planets, to be used as a guidance/reference page. This page is Out Of Character (OOC)information, unless the info is provided in Roleplay, it is purely OOC information. Sol System Also known as the Solar System, this is the main star system that RP occurs in. For posts, please refer to the Official Roleplay Room. Vulcanoid Asteroids The Vulcanoid Asteroids is a belt of asteroids that are closer to the Sun then Mercury, because of this, this belt has less strategic value then other belts and moons. * Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet (entire belt) Mercury Pretty inhospitable, except for regions around the poles where crater floors are in permanent shadow(and contain some water ice) due to depth and latitude, as well as Mercury's negligible axial tilt. * Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet (entire planet and space) Venus Venus does not have a nice welcoming to most Earth-based technology due to the incredibly hostile enviorment, with most navies remaining clear of Venus. Earth This is the original planet RP in the BSCN Wiki started on. Earth has been through countless wars, seen a nuclear winter, and had countless navies rising and falling. Many of the navies on Earth have banded together to defend the planet from hostile forces, forming a coalition known as The Sol System Alliance. *Interstellar Space Republic *The Sol System Alliance *AIF *United Aerospace Command *Imperial Rebel Front *AFOH *AF: Armada of Freedom *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *HYDRAXIS *Dragonfire Loyalists *Dragonfire Separatists *United States Navy *Mexican Navy *P.A.N.Z.E.R. *Regia Marina (Under Occupation) *Crusaders *Israeli Navy *Sviatoslav Republic **P.L.A.N. *New Arcadian Republic *Baltic League *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *North American Aerospace Defense Command *Cattirian Navy Luna Luna is Earth's only Moon, with the UAC (controlling 2/3), NORAD (controlling the Sea of Tranquility), and IN (controlling 1/3) having control over it. 'Mars' Colonized by multiple navies. Notable are the two secret Aneph uberfactories inside Olympus and Elysium Mons. The moon of Phobos is controlled by the ISR. *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Interstellar Space Republic *New Arcadian Republic *AIF *United Aerospace Command *Israeli Navy *Gallian Empire *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Cattirian Navy Moons of Mars Controlled by Navies Mars has two small captured Astroids as moons, Phobos and Deimos. *Israeli Navy *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Phobos - Israeli Navy *Deimos - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet 'The Asteroid Belt and Ceres' The main area in where the United Aerospace Command operates, with the main base of operation located at Ceres. The Asteroid Belt is currently under control of the UAC, and the Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet, with the UAC controlling the majority (4/5) of the belt for operations. Both the NAR and AIF have a command base that also exist in the asteroid belt. The Trojans, Greeks, and Hilda Family Three groups of asteroids that go along Jupiter's rotation, and are close to the asteroid belt. Currently the UAC has anexed the Greeks and the Hilda Family areas, and the FSI has a claim in the Trojans. *United Aerospace Command *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Ne w Arcadian Republic *AIF 'Jupiter' A major gas giant in the Sol System, though it does not have a surface, the surrounding moons are controlled for certain uses. Currently the UAC controls a large portion of the Jupiter area (Space around Jupiter). *United Aerospace Command Moons of Jupiter Controlled by Navies *Europa - United Aerospace Command *Ganymede - United Aerospace Command *Callisto - United Aerospace Command *Io - United Aerospace Command 'Saturn' One of the more active locations, the Saturn area is home to a few navies that reside on their moons. *Skywatch Aerial Alliance *Enceladus Aerospace Fleet *United Aerospace Command *AFOH *Interstellar Space Republic *New Arcadian Republic *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet Moons of Saturn Controlled by Navies *Titan - Skywatch Aerial Alliance *Enceladus - Enceladus Aerospace Fleet *Rhea - United Aerospace Command *Dione - United Aerospace Command *Mimas - United Aerospace Command *Iapetus- United Aerospace Command *Tethys - Israeli Navy *Calypso - Interstellar Space Republic *Telesto - Interstellar Space Republic *Prometheus - AFOH *Albiorix- AFOH *Epimetheus - AFOH *Siarnaq- AFOH *Hyperion - New Arcadian Republic *Phoebe - New Arcadian Republic *Janus - New Arcadian Republic *Atlas - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Daphnis - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Helene - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Methone - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Pallene - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Pan - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Pandora - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Polydeuce - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet 10199 Chariklo Orbiting the Sun between Saturn and Uranus, 10199 Chariklo is the largest confirmed centaur with a diameter of 250 kilometers (160 miles), it even has two rings named Oiapoque and Chui. * Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet (entire centaur) 'Uranus' Another gas giant, with a small amount of moons, only a few navies have taken territories here. Israel owns the space around Uranus. *Israeli Navy *AF: Armada of Freedom *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet Moons of Uranus Controlled by Navies *Titania - Israeli Navy *Oberon - Israeli Navy *Umbriel - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Ariel - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Miranda - Israeli Navy *Puck - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *All Others - Israeli Navy 'Neptune' The last official planet of the Sol System, very few forces occupy a moon in this area, due to the isolation. *United Aerospace Command *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet? *New Arcadian Republic *AF: Armada of Freedom *Israeli Navy *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet Moons of Neptune Controlled by Navies *Triton - United Aerospace Command *Proteus - AF: Armada of Freedom/Israeli Navy *Nereid - New Arcadian Republic *Larissa - New Arcadian Republic *Despina - New Arcadian Republic *Halimede - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Sao - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Laomedeia - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Psamathe - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *S/2001 N 1 - Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet 'Trans-Neptunian Objects' Bodies far out from Neptune, most considered either Dwarf Planets, or not even. TNOs Controlled by Navies *Pluto - United Aerospace Command *Charon - United Aerospace Command *Eris - United Aerospace Command *Dysmomia - United Aerospace Command *Haumea - United Aerospace Command *28978 Ixion - United Aerospace Command *2012 VP113 - United Aerospace Command *(84522) 2002 TC302 - United Aerospace Command *(55637) 2002 UX25 - United Aerospace Command *Varuna - United Aerospace Command *OR10 - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Makemake - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *MS4 - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Sedna - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Qauour - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Orcus - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *FY27 - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet 'Tyche' A newly discovered venus-sized planet laying 250 AU out from the sun. Discovered by Anton(Arendelle Navy), will soon be announced to the public. *Arendelle's Navy 'Heimdallr' A newly discovered mecury-sized planet laying 284 AU out from the sun. Discovered by Anton(Arendelle Navy), being turned into a massive secret military installation. Will not be publicly announced due to its strategic and military importance. Comets from the Oort Cloud are being transferred into orbits around Heimdallr to be used for mining or as directed weapons. Is a valuable base for operations within the Oort Cloud. *Arendelle's Navy 'Oort Cloud' A large spherical cloud composed of trillions of comets orbiting the sun at up to one light year out. No navy can hope to control more than a small region of the Oort Cloud due to its sheer size *Arendelle's Navy(controls ~10% of the cloud. Arendellian territory in the Oort Cloud is composed of two cones, with their points a few AU sunward of Tyche and Heimdallr, radiating outwards from the Sun into the Oort Cloud. This setup allows Arendelle to manage reasonable amounts of empty space around the planets the cones originate near, and then expand outwards into the regions defined by the cones.) Epsilon Octanus System About 10 light years away from the Sol System, the Neo Earth System houses some of the only planets that are "earth" like and habitable without terraforming. 'Neo-Earth' A relatively quiet planet of RP. Usually, the navies are either based in Neo-Earth or colonies from Earth Navies. Only one moon is known, currently controlled by the Terran Dominion. Same with Earth, please refer to the Official Roleplay Room when making posts. *SAA *Neo-Earth Commonwealth Naval Fleet *Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet *HYDRAXIS *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Soviet Naval Fleet *Israeli Navy *Baltic League 'Tenelapis' A planet slightly larger than Earth, notable for its vast underground oceans, valuable resources, and highly evolved native life. It has a rocky crust several kilometres thick, with a layer of air underneath and then a layer of water. It has six moons, each named "Tenelapis I-VI". When making posts about Telelapis, please use "Telelapis" to make posts. *HYDRAXIS *Israeli Navy *Crusaders *United Aerospace Command *AIF *AF: Armada of Freedom *AFOH *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Interstellar Space Republic *Enceladus Aerospace Fleet *New Arcadian Republic *Cattirian Navy *United States of America **North American Aerospace Defense Command Moons of Tenelapis Controlled by Navies *Tenelapis I - United Aerospace Command *Tenelapis II - United Aerospace Command *Tenelapis III - United Aerospace Command *Tenelapis IV - Israeli Navy *Tenelapis V - AIF *Tenelapis VI - Interstellar Space Republic 'Caelmare' A cold planet a little smaller than Earth, with oceans covering most of its surface. It has little land, but that which it does have is rich in resources. An atmosphere slightly denser than that of Earth allows for its sky to be filled with many large clouds made of a type of naturally occurring aerogel, a fairly hard material with a density only marginally higher than air. Posts regarding events on Caelmare should be made on the following page: Caelmare. Moons of Caelmere Controlled By Navies Caelmare I: United Aerospace Command Caelmare II: The Crusaders/Interstellar Space Republic 'Grath' A gas planet turned into a miniature star by the ANF with Earthshatter Missiles. As it's new, its conditions are not very well known. It has many small moonlets and asteriods surrounding Grath, its major moon are Crucible, the largest moon, Shard, a destabilized body that is made of ten large pieces, Fission, currently the most desolate moon out there, however, with time, it will be very valuable. When making posts about Grath, use "Grath". * Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet (controls Grath and can manipulate it's temperature, brightness, and other stellar properties, in addition to being able to switch the star on and off) *Israeli Navy *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Interstellar Space Republic *Crusaders Moons of Grath Controlled by Navies * Crucible - Crusaders/Interstellar Space Republic * Shard - Israeli Navy * Fission - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet Horuset System -Note, this system is only known to the Sith- Located on the opposite side of the Milky Way Galaxy, the Horuset System houses only one planet. Its exact distance in light years from Earth is currently unknown. 'Korriban' The only planet in the system, and the only one with life. Controlled by the Sith Empire, Korriban is home to many species of humanoid aliens as well as some extraterrestrial beasts too. Korriban has recently suffered a massive nuclear attack by the navies of nations of the SSA in a "successful" attempt to remove the Sith. Category:Non-Navy Pages Category:Needs Re-formatting